when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Simo Häyhä
"Simo Häyhä is the man! He's one of also my favorite snipers in history. Since he already died on April 1, 2002, I would be so happy when he went back from the dead. He may be still with us, not only in the hearts and minds of the Finnish people, but now he's alive... again, ready to help Lena redeem what's lost on her back in the UCRD." --Su Ji-Hoon, Lena Meets the White Death Simo "Simuna" Häyhä (Finnish pronunciation: ˈhæy̯ɦæ; December 17, 1905-April 1, 2002 in [[World War III]]), nicknamed "White Death" (Russian: Белая Смерть, Belaya Smert'; Finnish: Valkoinen Kuolema; Swedish: Den Vita Döden; Spanish: Muerte Blanca; Portuguese: Morte Branca) by the Red Army in the Winter War (which was part of World War II), and later, by the Unified Capitlaist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force in the Finnish-UCRD War (which is part of the Scandinavia War, which is also part of World War III), is a Finnish sniper. Using a Finnish-produced M/28-30 rifle (a variant of the Mosin-Nagant rifle), he is reported by various sources to have killed from 505 to 542 men during the 1939-40 Winter War, the highest recorded number of sniper kills in any major war. Depending on the statistics, Häyhä is believed to have killed from 200 to over 500 enemies by sniper rifle. Also, he used the Suomi KP/-31 submachine gun. Simo Häyhä wrote in his diary of the Winter War about more than five hundred Red Army soldiers. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he was reborn by Petey Wimple, Sauli Niinistö, Lena Loud and Weiss Schnee when she needed a good sniper on Lena's path to redemption, which he is also one of Lena's idols, because she was a good sniper in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force back then, mainly in the Battle of Bacalar. Petey and Niinistö use their commands to to the Finnish Army for a mission to rebirth the White Death, because Weiss and Lena needed the White Death back. Using a reviving machine that Ruby Ramirez invented, a healing machine built by Miles Callisto and Petey Wimple, the newly-revived Simo Häyhä became alive again when Weiss was using a healing machine, and an machine to make him return to his adult age. Thanks to Weiss, Petey, Lena, Niinistö, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, and the Finnish Army, Häyhä was reborn, as seen on worldwide news, mainly the Finnish news on Yle. Now he can use his legendary M/28-30 rifle again, and this time, he now possesses an Uzi, a Beretta 92, a combat knife and some modern sniper rifles, and he can now use his winter camouflage again, and this time, with different camouflages, depending on the environment. Only he can join Weiss, the Finnish Army, Finland, Lena, Team RWBY, Niinistö and Petey, but he would be Lena Loud's partner when she betrayed the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, and after being fired by Richard Loud III as the Minister of the Interior of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship after the gaffe she made to Lauren Loud, which she could be eventually replaced by Zandar as the acting Minister of the Interior of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. He will fight for Weiss Schnee, the Finnish Army, Finland, Lena Loud, Team RWBY, Petey Wimple, Sauli Niinistö, and the Grand Alliance, and also, he will fight for Lena Loud's path to redemption. Early Life Häyhä was born in the municipality of Rautjärvi in the Grand Duchy of Finland, in present-day southern Finland near the border with Russia, and started his military service in 1925. He was the second youngest of a Lutheran heritage family of farmers of eight children. Before entering combat, Häyhä was a farmer and hunter. At the age of 20, he joined the Finnish voluntary militia White Guard (Suojeluskunta) and was also successful in shooting sports in competitions in the Viipuri Province. His home was reportedly full of trophies for marksmanship. Winter War Service Later Life In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away "With Simo Häyhä, the White Death, back from the dead, he will make our enemies fear by his legendary killing skills." --Jaune Arc, Lena Meets the White Death Cultural Depictions Category:Adults Category:Brunettes Category:Characters Category:Diary Writers Category:Farmers Category:Finnish Army Members Category:Finns Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Idolized Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Lutherans Category:Males Category:Rautjärvi Citizens Category:Real Life People Category:Recipients of the Order of the Cross of Liberty Category:Revived Characters Category:Sharpshooters Category:Shooters Category:Snipers Category:South Karelians Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Territorial Forces (Finland) Members Category:Voluntary Militia Members Category:Weiss Schnee's Minions Category:Winter War Characters Category:World War II Characters